


Caution: Wet Floor

by marmalade (wenxuan)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: (but only minor) - Freeform, (just a little in the beginning), (use of word pussy), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yang Hongseok, Choking, Degradation, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Finger Sucking, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slurs, Slut Shaming, Top Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Watersports, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenxuan/pseuds/marmalade
Summary: A bit of messing around during lunch leads to Hongseok needing a punishment. With the rest of the members out of the dorms, Changgu would definitely deliver. However, things might get a little "messy" with it.





	Caution: Wet Floor

It was a Friday night and they had the dorms completely to themselves; both having feigned being too unwell to go eat with the rest of the group. And if the situation remained so, they would soon get to have their own meal together. While the others were most likely out drinking, Hongseok and Changgu would much rather drink in each other, getting drunk from their own lust.

 

***

 

_ The entire morning was spent practicing, more or less exchanging heated glances with one another. Changgu constantly caught himself staring at Hongseok, his body dripping with sweat. The longer he let his eyes wander the more he wanted to mark up all the spots Hongseok has exposed. He wanted everyone else to see the marks he’d leave on his boyfriend. He wanted them to know that he was his, and he’d hope that Hongseok would do the same. If they were already out to the rest of the group, Changgu is sure he would’ve kissed Hongseok right then and there, he wanted to have him moaning into their kiss, breathless and needy. _

 

_ When it came to their lunch break they all decided to go out to eat. Once they arrived at the restaurant, Changgu and Hongseok sat directly across from one another. And since the tablecloth was long enough to hide anything that happened under it, Hongseok took the chance to slip his foot between Changgu’s thighs and press down. At first, Changgu encouraged him by pushing against his foot. However, when it was his turn to order, Hongseok began rubbing even more, nearly making him moan. He faked a cough, trying to mask it as best as he could. Hongseok received a look of warning, but he would decide to push his limits anyway. In the midst of their conversations, he would constantly rub his boyfriend’s crotch with the tip of his foot, despite Changgu trying to stop him by scooting back. _

 

_ While this went on, Changgu was lost in his own thoughts. Thinking about how he was so lucky that the human embodiment of a Greek God would allow himself to be dominated. Hell, that he enjoyed taking everything Changgu gave him and didn’t put it past himself to beg for more. He knew that Hongseok was expecting a punishment later and he wasn’t one to disappoint. So, he was devising a plan in his head. _

 

_ It was soon time to leave and Hongseok was practically bursting with anticipation. He wondered what Changgu was planning to do to him. _

 

_ After heading home, dinner time would sneak up and Hui would suggest a place he frequents with Hyojong. As if in perfect sync, Changgu and Hongseok both give reasonable excuses to stay. _

 

_ Once everyone else left the dorms, well almost everyone.  “Don’t break anything or be too loud guys,” Shinwon flashed them a knowing smile before he shut the door behind him, finally leaving them alone. _

 

_ “Well that’s not unexpected,” Hongseok commented right after and Changgu shrugged. He probably saw them cuddling in Hongseok’s bed a couple of times, the perks of being roommates. _

 

_ “He definitely doesn’t seem against it with what he said,” they were both laughing now, but shortly stopped as they remembered what they were so desperately waiting for. Who knew when they’d get another chance like this, so, they were planning to make the most of it. _

 

_ *** _

 

“C’mon let’s go,” it was clear that Changgu was trying to usher him to the bedroom, but that would be too plain in a situation like this. Hongseok placed a teasing hand on his boyfriend’s chest and looked him straight in the eye. “Just take me right here.” Almost immediately, he was turned around so his back was pressed against Changgu’s chest, he felt a tight grip on his hips, Changgu’s fingers digging into his sides posessively.

 

He withdrew one hand and slid it up to cup Hongseok’s face, letting his fingers press against his plush lips. Hongseok reacted quickly, his lips parting and tongue peaking out to take in the digits, but Changgu was even quicker to pull them away. Hongseok turned to chase after the fingers and Changgu used this as leverage to tilt his head into a kiss. A bit of an awkward position, yet it lit them up with passion, both fighting for dominance before Hongseok gave in and allowed Changgu to explore his mouth thoroughly. With Changgu stopping a couple of times to bite down on his lips, leaving visible teeth marks. Soon, Hongseok was moaning into the kiss, his sounds mostly muffled by Changgu’s own lips.

 

“I think you’re enjoying this way too much for it to be a punishment,” Changgu shook his head as he removed his lips from Hongseok’s. He only got confused blinking in reply.

 

“Get on the floor, hands behind your back.”

“And if I don’t?”

 

One thing Hongseok loved to do was push his limits and get Changgu riled up. He loved to see how angry his boyfriend would become with him, to see how far he’d go to get Hongseok how he wanted.

 

He got just that, Changgu grabbed his shoulders and forced him onto the floor, his knees banging onto the hardword flooring, which would surely leave a bruise. He loved that as well, loved letting himself be controlled and pushed around. Changgu knew that Hongseok could easily overpower him, but his boyfriend didn’t do things that way. Hongseok absolutely adored power-play, but not in the way most would assume.

 

Hongseok was snapped out of his thought as he felt Changgu run his fingers through his hair, he leaned into the touch, which would prove to be a mistake.

 

“I give you a foot and you take a mile, huh?” He tightened his grip in Hongseok’s hair, pulling his face up to look at him. 

 

“I’m sorry-” he started but was cut off with two fingers pushing their way into his mouth and pressing down on his tongue. He choked slightly before beginning to suck on the fingers, taking in the taste of sweat that had him craving more. His tongue so eagerly swirling around his boyfriend’s fingers as if they were his cock. Changgu thrust his fingers at a slow pace, enjoying how he had Hongseok completely wrapped around his finger and how he could feel the vibrations of his moans and the hotness of his mouth. 

 

“That’s enough of that,” Changgu withdrew his fingers and wiped them on Hongseok’s cheek, taking in how messy he looked.

 

“So can I…” Hongseok didn’t finish his sentence, embarrassment overcoming him. As he drifted off into a pause, Changgu moved a hand around Hongseok’s neck, slightly squeezing down.

 

“Come again?” This was one way Changgu would allow Hongseok a second chance before he took things his own route, but Hongseok wouldn’t admit that he loved the way his boyfriend’s fingers felt wrapped around his throat, almost preventing him from breathing.

 

“Please, fuck my mouth. Choke me.” 

 

“That’s more like it,” He was satisfied and released his grasp. Hongseok removed one hand from behind his back to feel at the marks Changgu’s fingers left on his neck, forgetting his previous instructions.

 

“Fucking slut, can’t even follow simple instructions? I said hands behind your back, guess I’ll have to keep ‘em there for you,” Changgu was now creating a makeshift restraint with Hongseok’s own belt. They were a little tight, not that Hongseok minded, but he was sure they’d leave noticeable marks.

 

As Hongseok tried to peak at his boyfriend’s handwork, Changgu was discarding his pants, nearly flinging them across the room. He made no effort to relieve Hongseok of his jeans, considering it as punishment. Instead of having his boyfriend go down on him right away, he pushed Hongseok’s face against the front of his briefs. Within mere seconds, Hongseok was already nosy against the very prominent bulge, breathing hotly onto it and trying to mouth at it through the fabric.

 

“If you want it so badly then take them off,” Changgu knew very well that Hongseok’s hands were quite literally tied up. Hongseok himself was aware as well, so he used his teeth to pull down Changgu’s underwear to the best of his abilities. He only got them down an inch before he began suckling at the tip of his cock that was exposed. He could taste his boyfriend’s salty precum and he wanted to swallow it all down, he craved for more. 

 

Sooner or later, Changgu grew impatient and tore Hongseok away from his cock before removing the rest of his underwear himself. His boyfriend gladly went back to his place after the act was done.

 

Hongseok didn’t care that he was older, he even prefered it to be this way. The feeling of Changgu’s cock in his mouth, heavy on his tongue, was enough to get him intoxicated. Sucking him off proved to be one of Hongseok’s favourite pastimes, and he wouldn’t hesitate to call him out if he was being too greedy. However, there were special occasions where Hongseok would allow him to have full control, allowing him to fuck into his mouth until he would come down his throat. This was one of those times.

 

With his hands tied behind his back, he let his jaw go slack and basked in the sensation of Changgu using his throat until it was absolutely raw. Although it hurt, the pain of it only made Hongseok harder than he already was, his cock straining against his jeans. Hongseok was just so glad he didn’t have to try to hold back and that Changgu got turned on by the feeling of his teeth brushing against his sensitive skin. Whenever Changgu stilled his hips, Hongseok would take the initiative to nibble on his cock, never actually biting.

 

No matter how many times they did this Hongseok still gagged, but that only added onto the stimulation for his boyfriend. Changgu felt a shiver run down his spine when Hongseok’s throat would tighten around him, seeming to be milking him. That is until Changgu brought his hips all the way back and took his cock completely out of Hongseok’s mouth, leaving him dumbfounded. He was so close to having his boyfriend come down his throat, he wanted it so badly.

 

“C’mon, why don’t you take your clothes off for me,” it wasn’t a suggestion, but an order. Hongseok wasn’t sure how he forgot about what he was wearing underneath his jeans. The whole time, even during practice, he was sporting a lacy pink thong, the frontal fabric just enough to encase his cock. Changgu temporarily had a look of shock, but quickly reverted back to his character. He ran his index finger alonge the strings of the thong, only to snap one of them against Hongseok’s skin, causing slight reddening.

 

Already about to dig in, Changgu pushed aside the lace panties, not bothering to completely remove them. Not breaking eye contact, he slid his fingers across Hongseok’s perineum to see how soft his hole was. He was surprised to find that he had already prepared himself, as he was leaking a good amount of lube.

 

“Shit, hyung, you’re already so wet.” He clicked his

tongue in false disappointment. “And you somehow managed to not dirty your panties.” With a smug grin, he, instead of being gentle as he primarily intended, shoved two fingers past Hongseok’s already puffy rim. His fingers meeting almost no resistance.

 

“You like it when I play with your pussy?” Changgu had no problem teasing the latter as he quickened the pace of his fingers. The only thing louder than the lewd sounds of Changgu’s fingers pumping in and out of Hongseok were his continuous moans. “I said. Do you like it when I play with your pussy?” He punctuated each word with a sharp thrust of his fingers, withdrawing them completely when he failed to receive an answer.

 

Immediately he heard a whimper come from his boyfriend. “Yes, I, love when you play with me,” he was panting between each word, his voice shaking. His hands were reaching out to grab Changgu’s wrist and pull his fingers back in, failing, as he was still restrained. With no words, Changgu slammed inside him, using the pre-preparation to his advantage. 

 

“Wow, your pussy’s so sloppy and wet,” Changgu groaned as he began thrusting harder into his boyfriend. He could feel the excess lube leaking out around his cock each time he slide back in. Hongseok tightened around him at those words, but he couldn’t say a single word. All he was doing was whimpering from the intensity of Changgu’s thrusts and the chafing of his leather belt against his wrists. This went on until Hongseok was broken out of his trance by his boyfriend saying something.

 

“I’m gonna use your pussy like a toilet, hyung, how does that sound?” he made sure to put emphasis on the ‘hyung’ to stir Hongseok up a little. Though it seemed that he was too far gone to put up any fight. Instead repeatedly saying “use me” while continuing to moan and groan. Changgu did not slow his pace at all, going even harder and slamming into Hongseok’s greedy hole. He didn’t give a single warning before letting his hot piss flood into his boyfriend, what couldn’t fit pouring out from the sides.

 

“S-So hot,” Hongseok moaned, out of breathe, he had just come from the feeling of Changgu relieving himself inside him. But he was startled when Changgu pushed forward into him once more.

 

“Who let you come?” And before he knew it, Changgu wasn’t letting up on his brutal pace, no matter how dirty it was with his piss being pushed out and onto the floor. Hongseok was so overstimulated that the pleasure made him ache, but his cock continue to harden again. This time, instead of cum his piss came out instead, wetting the both of them. It was a loud stream, the hissing sound clear as day in the quietness of the dorm. They both slumped into each other and collapsed onto the puddle they created.

 

“Shit, we gotta clean this up before they get back.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was saddened by the amount of honggu smut, well honggu fics in general...
> 
> In the end I decided why not write my own. I'm very rusty, so, sorry if this is terrible. This is my first work for ptg ˘͈ᵕ˘͈


End file.
